Out of Duty and Family
by Legacy Now
Summary: The family is a haven in a heartless world. And Diana Esquivel was about to loose hers if she can't help bring Raf back to life. Caduceus tie-in story. During episode One Shall Fall.


**Out of Duty and Family**

* * *

Tears streaming down her face, the medical student made it to the other side of the ground bridge.

It was a surprise when Jack called Diana Esquivel all the way from her Portland university campus, but when her ears cross the news she didn't want to believe, she had to get to Nevada immediately.

_"You were the only family member who knew about the Autobots, and you're studying to become a doctor, so I thought you'd be best to see Raf."_

There was Jack; Miko; June, Jack's mother; and Ratchet in the army hanger. Once she saw the medical bed and a familiar frame lying on the bed, a sudden jolt of strength made her rush as quickly as she could.

_"He's in critical condition... Please, come!"_

"Raf...!" she quivered as she rushed to her fallen cousin's side.

An immediate embrace clutched her to his limp frame, realizing his whole body was stiff. His skin was a sickly gray, slowly sucking the life out of him...

"What happened?" she glanced towards anyone who would give her an answer. "Who did this to him?"

"He was with Bumblebee before all of this happened," began Jack, trying to make his words a little easier to take in. "Bee was called to help Optimus and the others since the 'Cons were raiding for an energy source. Then Megatron came and hit Bee... which had Raf with him."

_Megatron._

When she first met the Autobots, Optimus had told Diana that was the name of the leader of the Decepticons. None of the children have meet him in person yet, but if he disregarded life to get to his ambitions, even a human one, his ruthlessness was a lashing painful to come across.

But that monster hurt Raf. Her cousin. Her family. And she wanted him to pay for what he did to him.

Bumblebee seemed to share her rage and dread. The pounding of the wall, angry blares and rubble falling down to the floor echoed through out the base. Arcee then pinned the yellow Autobot.

"You think I don't know what it feels like to watch a partner..." Arcee paused. "Harmed. Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check."

Turning back to her ailing relative, she held his stone cold hand... Medical instincts took over, and she felt for a pulse.

_... Beat._

A slow rhythm, but at least he was with the living.

She went on to check on the rest of his vital signals, but was soon stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder.

"I checked all his vitals, Diana," Diana turned to see June. "Don't worry, you don't have to check any further."

A small smile was on Diana's face. As she closed her eyes, she felt her face turning wet.

June would know all too well what Diana was going through if it were Jack lying on the medial bed, instead of Raf.

Having Jack's mother know the secret of the Autobots was a risky one, though she seemed trustworthy enough to keep silent of the Cybertronians' existence. Her major concerns were mostly for Jack, her son and Diana shared the same worries she had for Raf. Another thing she and June had in common were their expertise in the medical field, so they mostly bonded through their love of medicine. Diana found June's advice to be extremely helpful, even though she was a nurse. Diana saw the information useful when she is officially a doctor in the medical world.

Diana then caught wind of Ratchet's voice.

"Curse my Cybertronian pride! We've welcomed these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science... or medicine."

Speaking of others like her in the medical field, they didn't have to be human in order for her to connect with them.

She turned towards the towering doctor, mind and eyes enraged with grief. She trusted Ratchet. Respected him. She thought they began a good friendship after going through so much together and his grumpy old man attitude. The first time she met the Autobots, it was already uneasy as it was, knowing the existence of extra terrestrials. Knowing Raf was around them on a daily basis, expose to that much amount of danger... It could get anyone killed.

And it had to be now, as her cousin was ailing on the doorstep of death.

"You'd promised me he'd be safe!" she was almost sounding hysterical. "I trusted you with all I had, and now Raf is fighting for is life...!"

Soft sobs left her person, hand above her eyes as she felt the tears fall. She felt June's arms around her shoulders, as well as Miko, the women giving Diana sympathetic glances. Diana noted Jack's feet, and she could tell he wanted to help, though didn't know a proper way to express it. Being the son of a nurse, he probably went through this scene more than enough times.

The sobs still remained quiet, not escalating into hyperventilation or in volume.

She didn't want to cry this openly. She didn't want to act like some toddler who didn't get the treat he wanted during snack time. She wanted to know if her relative was going to come home at the end of the day, but... she didn't knew if that was possible.

_No, don't go...! Don't... _

_Grandma..._

A pair of closed eyelids and a peaceful smile flashed through her mind as she remembered that day. That day when they buried her best friend...

_Lily._

Turning, she saw that Ratchet was kneeling down on a bent knee, careful to peer at them through their level.

"I'm sorry..." He finally managed to say.

Diana managed a sniffle, cleaning away the dampness on her face. Ratchet slowly extended one of his mighty hands, and she soon felt herself wrapped around his massive fingers. Ratchet could get moody. Getting along with him was hard, though if Diana had never met him... she doubt she be half as assertive without that fateful day she met the Autobots.

Maybe meeting them was a blessing. Maybe Raf meeting Bumblebee and the other Autobots was a good thing. Perhaps... having another family wasn't as bad at all.

"By the Allspark, I will find a way to make Rafael better," said Ratchet, breaking the silence. "This, I vow to you, Diana, no matter how high the odds are."

Her insides rippled warmly. Was it... hope that was coming through her? Regardless, what ever happened, they had to get Raf back.

"Thank you... thank you so much...!"

"We're not gonna lose him..." began Ratchet. "He _will_ get better!"

Once they parted ways to set up the medical equipment, Diana and Bumblebee soon made eye contact. Looking through his cyan optics, she could tell the young Autobot scout was taking this harder than anyone else. Including family.

"Don't..." began Diana. "Be so hard on yourself. Raf won't hate you. He could never... hate anyone, including you. Ever. You mean that much to him."

After a long period of hard silence, Bumblebee then gave a few quick blares and bleeps. With the help of Raf, she could somewhat translate what he said. She could tell that he was thanking her. Then he spoke some more.

"Boop, beep, boop, eee, eeah."

_"You helped made... Ratch less of a grouch. I'm glad that... Raf brought you along in the first place."_

Her eyes widen after she finished that translation. She... made a long living robotic alien less of a grouch? Maybe some good happened today after all the chaos that happened.

A small smile came across Diana's lips.

"Hey... anytime. Thanks. For everything."

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_Hey, everyone! This story ties into my other story 'Caduceus' (and I WILL update it, it's just life's been crazy and I'm just starting college courses ;;). The story ties into the episode 'One Shall Fall' when Raf gets zapped by dark energon, and since Diana is family and is a doctor, I had to write this. Hopefully, I haven't spoiled Caduceus for you... yet. ;) It's been so darn longggggg ;A; And so sorry I didn't finish writing this... over four months that One Shall Fall came out. c': :'D  
_

_Thanks to **Trickster91** for bouncing off the idea. ^.^ Veteran sister, and I willllll alwaysssss lurveeee uuuuuuuuuuuu *heart*  
_

_I dedicate this story to my own cousin for all the love and support he has been giving me. Love you, man. You kick ass. 8)  
_

_Over and out...!_

_XOXO  
_


End file.
